In this place, in this time
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Spoilers through Texas part 3. He loved her, he loved her and that's why he was sitting here. His love for her was the only reason he was sitting in this spot at this time in this place. He wanted to run after her and tell her she was wrong but he didn't instead he stayed he allowed her to have what she thought she wanted.
1. Lucas

Warning if you haven't watched all three parts of Texas and don't want to be spoiled stop now!.

He sat there and he watched her walk away with him, Charlie Gardiner. He wanted to scream he wanted to yell that it wasn't fair that she was his, his princess his Riley, his forever. The girl that gave him the courage to reach for the stars. The girl who brought out the best in him. He tampered down every instinct that was urging him to run after her and tell her he loved her that she was it that it didn't matter if they were young that age didn't matter. Because he knew, he knew she was his forever.

"So…." He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at the blond besides him. Maya Hart. The dark to the light that was Riley Matthews. The Blond to her brunette the No to her yes. He thought of how he ended up here. In this spot on this couch in this Café. Riley told him he was her brother, That Maya liked him. That they couldn't be more than that. He shook his head. He sat here in this place at this time well his soulmate walked off with someone else because he would do anything to make Riley smile, anything to make her eyes sparkle. To get her to laugh. Even if that meant that his heart was shattering into a million pieces at her feet.

He didn't hate Maya no Maya was his friend a good friend but she couldn't take Riley's place he remembered grabbing her face in Texas the fire light dancing on her face her blond hair shining. And he came close so close to kissing her, but he couldn't, he couldn't do it because as he looked into her blue eyes. All he could see where the brown eyes of Riley. He backed away he couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss Maya when his heart was already taken by another.

Maya liked him though. And Riley would always do anything for Maya. And He would always do anything for Riley He could like Maya, he did like Maya just not that way. Was it fair to either of them for him to pretend? He wasn't sure as he sat there on that couch his mind filled with Riley. He felt his throat thick with unasked questions. He wanted to ask Maya if she really liked him. Really truly liked him. Or if this was some fancy whim of hers to get over Josh. He wanted to scream at her that it wasn't fair that she thought Riley thought of him as a brother. He knew it wasn't true. He could see the truth in Riley's eyes the truth in the fact that Riley didn't want to go out with Charlie not really, a date with no talking and no hand holding. He sighed. But then again that was what he was doing with Maya. Caught in a web of deceit a web of trying to make one person happy.

Was Maya trying to hurt Riley, he just didn't understand it. What was Maya gaining from this. Why would Maya do this? Yes he knew she cared. Yet he was positive she knew he cared for Riley loved Riley. But here he sat with Maya and not Riley. Maya who didn't care about his stories. Maya who called him names. Maya who was not and never would be Riley.

Would he ever get his happy ending though? Would he ever get to hold Riley in his arms again? To kiss her lips and tell her he loved her. He hoped so he sat in the silence next to the blond, in this place in this time. In this confusion.

A/N After watching all three parts of Texas it's clear that Lucas is in love with Riley even when Maya is in the picture he can't and has to be prodded to turn his attention away from Riley and towards Maya . Maya she doesn't like Lucas Romantically if she did she wouldn't have dumped two smoothies on his head when he tried to tell her a story about his past. Lucas and Maya are fine on the surface. And if they are really in trouble they are there for each other but in the end they have Zero in common. And that was proven in Texas part three. Even when Riley and Lucas went on the awkward first date they still tried they still cared and they both wanted to be there. It's clear Lucas did not want to be on those dates with Maya. As for Maya I have no idea what that girl is thinking.


	2. Riley

I don't own Girl meets world.

How had she ended up here? In a dark movie theater next to a guy munching on popcorn with licorice in it. She scrunched up her nose at the very thought of that. When where she really wanted to be was next to Lucas, on that couch in Topanga's but that was Maya's spot now. That spot next to him.

She couldn't blame anyone but herself for where she sat now, in this place in this time. she sat here to protect a friend. Maya didn't have much. A mother who worked all the time well chasing her dream of fame, a father who was never around. Dumped for another family. No Maya didn't have much so when she had realized that Maya liked Lucas she'd stepped back. Maya deserved a chance. If Maya thought her and Lucas were just like brother and sister then maybe that is what they were brother and sister. Or so she tried to tell herself as she sat in the dark next to a boy she should like but just couldn't bring herself to because he was okay but he wasn't Lucas Friar.

But Maya was her sister and she guessed Lucas was her brother now. Even if Auggie didn't agree with that assessment. Even though Auggie didn't agree, even though Lucas said he couldn't be her brother he had to be. It just did. Because she couldn't stand to just be his friend. He had enough people that were were just friends. She needed a stronger bond then that. So brother and sister it was.

As she sat in that place in that time she knew Farkle was right, she was a liar. She was lying to herself. to Lucas to Maya to everyone. But it didn't matter it couldn't matter because the only thing that mattered was Maya's feelings Maya getting her happy ending. And if being with Lucas would make Maya happy then she'd sit in this place in this time and pretend like she was having a good time with Charlie Gardiner.

A/N thanks for those who reviewed. I may do a Farkle chapter next maybe a Zay don't think I'll touch Maya.


	3. Farkle

I don't own Girl Meets world.

He watched her go, watched her walk away with Charlie Gardiner to have a date with no talking, no hand holding just silence a thick deafening silence, He shook his head. He knew Lucas loved Riley, why else would he be sitting on that couch next to Maya. He Knew Lucas Friar he'd known him for a year now since the day he'd blown into their lives.

He knew Riley Matthews, he'd known her since she was six years old. He knew everything about the pretty brunette. He knew the girl and the boy from Texas loved each other. He'd known they would be a power duo since the second he'd covered her head as the sprinklers rained down on them in history class. Maybe a childish form of love not quite developed yet but love none the less. Love strong enough that she let him go so her friend would be happy. Love strong enough that he was sitting next to said friend because he knew it would make Riley Happy and Lucas would do anything to make Riley happy even if it broke his own heart.

He thought he knew Maya Hart but you obviously didn't as she sat there in that Café oblivious to her best friends feelings. Oblivious to Lucas's feelings. Not talking not saying anything not even really telling anyone how she felt but still sitting there. Still taking a spot that everyone knew rightly belonged to Riley. He didn't know why she was doing it why she was putting herself through this. Why had she dumped the smoothie on Lucas? He knew why Lucas and Riley were doing what they were doing but he couldn't figure out Maya and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He thought he knew her as well as he knew Riley and Lucas but looking at them all know he just didn't know.

He wanted everyone to be happy. Maya, Lucas, Riley himself even Zay but with the situation as it stood now he just didn't know how they could be. How could any of them be happy? Riley wanted to be with Lucas but was with Charlie instead to protect Maya. Lucas wanted to be with Riley but was with Maya instead to make Riley happy. And Maya well Maya was oblivious it was a big mess. Farkle shook his head and sighed as he went inside would they ever be the same again. In this time and in this place he just didn't know.

A/N so this is how I see Farkle taking on this mess up next Zay. Thanks to those who reviewed.


	4. Zay

I don't own Girl meets world.

He didn't know what to think. He just didn't Lucas had been his best friend since they were children. Hell raising getting into trouble ready for anything. Now they were older maybe wiser, but it was clear so much more confused.

He wasn't sure what Lucas was feeling. He knew Lucas liked Riley that was a given. But Maya, Maya was the unknown in this equation. Did she really like him? Did he like her?" Zay just didn't know and just thinking about it made his head spin. He wished their world was less confusing. So much less confusing.

A/N I promised Zay but I didn't know where to go so I wrote this. I'm going to end the story here. My head still is spinning from New year.


End file.
